Merlin: The Magic of a Servant
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot are on a overnight camping trip. But goes all wrong when Morgana attacks them. Merlin must use his magic to stop Morgana which means Arthur finding out. How will he react? Read to find out more.


**Merlin: The Magic of a Servant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **Warning: Mild language and some violence.**

 **Authors Note: Morgana does not know about Merlin's Magic. Gwen and Arthur are married. This is a one shot. Enjoy.**

"Merlin hurry up." said Arthur getting on his horse

"Yes sire." said Merlin getting on his horse

*Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine rode out of Camelot and into the woods.*

"So what are we hunting for today?" asked Gwaine

"Rabbit, and we're going to cook it and eat it for dinner." said Arthur

"Yum I can already taste the burnt rabbit." Gwaine teased

"Shut up." said Arthur

They all rode for about thirty more minutes. Then they got off their horses and tied the rope to a tree and got their cross bows. After that they adventured out into the woods by foot to find a rabbit.

They walked for a bit until they saw a rabbit. Arthur pointed the cross bow at the rabbit, focused and shot it.

"nice." said Lancelot

"Thanks. Merlin go get the rabbit." said Arthur

"Do I have to." said Merlin

"Yes now stop being such a girl a get the rabbit." Arthur demanded

"Yes sire." said Merlin

Merlin got the rabbit and brought it back. After that they set up camp.

 **Hours Later:**

Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot were in bed and Merlin was doing the dishes. Merlin was almost done the dishes when he heard a voice in his head and he knew exactly who it was _Kilgharrah._

"Merlin….Merlin come now." said Kilgharrah

Merlin set the pot that he was washing down quietly, he got up from the log which he was sitting on and walked around Arthur and the others, but he stepped on a twig which snapped. Gwaine woke up to the sound.

"Merlin is that you?" whispered Gwaine

"Yes." whispered Merlin

"Where are you going?" whispered Gwaine

"On a walk. I should be back in a few hours." Merlin whispered then left before Gwaine could say any more

Gwaine sat there for a moment the realized what Merlin had just said. He got up and got his sword. Then followed Merlin as quietly as possible while rushing to catch up with Merlin enough to see him. A while later Gwaine finally caught up to Merlin.

" _Where the hell is he going_." Gwaine thought following Merlin into the deep bushes

Merlin finally came to a clearing where a dragon was standing. Gwaine stayed in the bushes and Merlin kept on going.

" _I should stop that idiot before he gets himself killed. But then again he might hate me for following him. What the hell he needs to be stopped before he gets killed_." Gwaine thought

"Merlin stop you're going to get yourself killed." said Gwaine

Merlin whirled around to see Gwaine coming out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Merlin

"I followed you. Merlin this is a dragon you could get yourself killed." said Gwaine raising his voice a little

"Calm yourself I am his friend and he is mine." said Kilgharrah

"What? Who does he think he is." said Gwaine

"Kilgharrah meet Sir Gwaine, Gwaine meet Kilgharrah." said Merlin

"Hi. Now can we go back to bed?" said Gwaine

"No not yet." said Merlin then he turned to Kilgharrah "So what did you want to tell me?" asked Merlin

"Your destiny is in trouble." said Kilgharrah

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin

"Young warlock I think you're old enough to figure it out on your own" said Kilgharrah

"What's going on?" asked Gwaine

"I'll explain in a minute." said Merlin then he turned to Kilgharrah "I AM THE LAST DRAGONLORD AND YOU WILL TELL ME." Merlin demanded shouting

"Oh good grief." said Gwaine

Kilgharrah sighed "Very well. King Arthur of Camelot is in danger. Morgana is on her way to hunt down Arthur she knows where you guys are and she's got an army bigger than you can you ever imagine. You must turn this hunting trip around and head back to Camelot or somehow stop her before it's too late." said Kilgharrah then he unfolded his wings and flew away

"Okay Merlin tell me what that was all about." said Gwaine sternly

"You heard pretty much everything…I'm a warlock and the last dragonlord." said Merlin

"I thought we were friends, I thought you trusted me. I wouldn't have told anyone. But I guess I was wrong." Said Gwaine sounding quite upset then he continued "Now tell me everything." said Gwaine

"Gwaine, my life is hard and I've got a lot of things on my plate. I do Arthur's chores, Gaius's chores and when I'm not doing that I'm saving Arthur's ass, do you know how many times I've lost count. I've fought griffins, goblins, witches, warlocks, bandits and other things. I've been poisoned, almost executed several times and other things too. My almost girlfriend is dead, my best friend is dead and my father who I only just met once before he died." Merlin

"Oh I am so sorry. Anything else?" said Gwaine

"Yes. Do you know a warlock named Emrys." said Merlin

"Yeah there's some type of prophesy about him, he's suppose to be Arthur's protector or something and I know Morgana has tried hunting him down for ages now." said Gwaine

"Yeah. Now do you know who Emrys really is? His other name?" said Merlin

"No." said Gwaine

"I'll give it you a big hint you are talking to him right now." said Merlin

"No….you're not…I mean you can't be Emrys." said Gwaine

"That's what the druids call me." said Merlin

"Can we go back to bed?" asked Gwaine

"Yeah." said Merlin

Merlin and Gwaine walked back to the camp. Lancelot and Arthur were still asleep when Gwaine and Merlin got back.

"So how are we going to get Arthur to go back to Camelot he's a stubborn princess." said Gwaine

"I don't know, I'll think of something." said Merlin

"And Merlin I won't tell anyone your secret is safe with me." said Gwaine

"Thanks." said Merlin

 **Hours Later just as the sun was coming up:**

"Gwaine, Lancelot wake up." Merlin whispered shaking their shoulders

"Is Morgana here?" whispered Gwaine

"No I'm sure you would know if Morgana was here, but I figured out a plan." Merlin whispered

"A plan for what?" whispered Lancelot

"Come with me let's not wake up the king." Whispered Merlin

Lancelot and Gwaine got up, got their swords and followed Merlin into the woods. When they were far enough so that they could speak in their normal voices and not waking up the king Merlin stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Lancelot sounding tired

"Morgana is on her way, she knows where we are and apparently has an army bigger than you could imagine and I have a plan to get us and Arthur back to Camelot." said Merlin

"Let me guess the dragon told you this." said Lancelot

"You knew. How does he know?" said Gwaine pointing at Lancelot

"I might have enchanted a spear that killed a griffin years ago." said Merlin

"He knows." said Lancelot

"Yes but he's only known for a few hours not even twelve. Anyway I have a plan." said Merlin

"Which is." said Gwaine

"I'm guessing Arthur won't go back to Camelot but we'll try. Now the reason why I got you up this early is because I was thinking we could go to the druids and ask for their help they would stay hidden in the bushes and if we can't get Arthur to go back to Camelot then they can help us in the battle. I also need to get the sword that can kill the people who can't die. How does that sound?" said Merlin

"Great idea. But will they help us?" said Gwaine

"I'm not sure." said Merlin

"Well if we're going to ask we better get going before King Arthur wakes up." said Lancelot

Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot walked through the camp and to the horses, Merlin untied the reins from the tree and they all got on their horses and rode off following Merlin.

About fifteen minutes they arrived at the druids camp.

"Hello?" said Merlin

"Is anyone home?" asked Lancelot

"Look around." said Gwaine

They all got off their horses and tied the reins to a tree. Lancelot Gwaine and Merlin looked around. Gwaine was looking around where he heard someone crying from inside a tent. Gwaine went into the tent and found a girl sitting in the far corner of the tent and when she saw Gwaine she backed up further into the corner.

"Don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you." said Gwaine softly then he went back outside "Merlin, Lancelot come here." Gwaine called

Merlin and Lancelot immediately came and followed Gwaine into the tent. When they saw a girl sitting in the far corner of the tent. When the little girl saw Merlin she less afraid then she was before.

"Hello Emrys." said the little girl

"Hi, what's your name?" said Merlin sitting on his knees

"My name's Violet, Emry's I'm scared…..they took my family, my friends." said Violet

"Who, Who took your friends and family." asked Gwaine

"Morgana sir, her army was enormous some died but some couldn't no weapon would work on them. Then somehow she put a necklace around each of us and when the necklace was on them they were under her control, they listened to her I was lucky to get away." said Violet

"We need to go. Come on." said Merlin

Merlin reached out for Violets hand who took it and they left the tent. They walked over to the horses.

"You'll be riding with Gwaine, you can trust all of us and please call me Merlin." said Merlin

"How old are you?" asked Gwaine helping Violet onto the horse

"Eight sir." said Violet

"Please call me Gwaine." said Gwaine getting onto the horse

Once they were already they left the druid camp and rode to get the sword that had the dragon's breath on it. About an hour later they came back to camp where Arthur wake and not looking happy.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Arthur practically shouting

"I would watch your language if I were you." said Merlin

"Why?" asked Arthur crossing his arms. No one had to answer because seconds later Gwaine and Violet came into camp, who were the last to come into camp.

They all got off the horses and Gwaine helped Violet down.

"Who's this?" asked Arthur pointing at the little girl

"That's the king of Camelot." said Violet then she hid behind Merlin

"This is Violet, she's…um a druid." said Merlin

"Where's her family?" asked Arthur

"They were taken by Morgana and they are all gone all except her. Sire we've heard rumors that Morgana knows where we are and she is planning on attacking the camp we have to turn back now." said Lancelot

"That's ridiculous." said Arthur

"But it's true." said Gwaine

"Sure it is." said Arthur than he turned to the little girl "I'm not going to hurt you…" Arthur was interrupted by men running in all directions

"Told you." said Merlin

"Keep her out of danger." said Arthur

"Get the necklaces off of them." Gwaine shouted fighting with one of Morgana's men

There was a lot of things happening at one time. Hundreds of men were coming at the four of them including the druids. One flung the four of them back at least twenty feet. One of them was about to strike Merlin with a dagger but Merlin pulled the necklace off of the druids neck.

"What, what happened, where am?" said the male druid Standing up

"You were about to kill me. We are in a battle with Morgana and you were on her side." Said Merlin standing up then slaying one of Morgana's men

"That's impossible…I would never kill you." said the male druid "Sero finia." said the male druid putting his hand out and at least twelve of Morgana's me flew back taking at least another twelve out with them.

"What's your name?" asked Merlin slaying two of Morgana's men

"Ax." said Ax

"Nice to meet you. Just fight and take off the necklaces." said Merlin

Eventually there was so many of Morgana's men for the four of them and a few druids to handle.

"Merlin do something." shouted Gwaine fighting with one of Mogana's knights

"Like what?" Merlin shouted back

"Like you know your…well you know." Said Gwaine striking down the knight down and taking another one on

"Haven't you forgotten we're with the king." shouted Merlin striking down a knight of Morgana's

"That hasn't stopped you before." shouted Gwaine

"But there were less people and if there was a lot of people we had more knights which meant it was easy to get away with…well you know." shouted Merlin

"I thought you said you were the kings… you know." Gwaine shouted

Merlin didn't answer he sighed and made his decision almost immediately. He sighed while he struck a knight down. Merlin glanced at Arthur then he put both of his hands out towards the coming crowd and shouted "un toya sero finia." Merlin's eye's flashed gold and the crowd coming towards him flew back taking out the people behind them. Arthur was too busy fighting to notice that Merlin was using magic.

By now almost all the druids were on Merlin's side and were helping them. At one point Kilgharrah came without being summoned by Merlin. He breathed a huge breath of fire taking back at least twenty of Morgana's knights.

"I thought you said I killed it." Arthur shouted

"I'll explain later." Merlin shouted

About forty five minutes after the dragon had come there was only one knight left Arthur and the knight fought and later Arthur killed him.

"I think that's all of them." said Arthur putting this sword away

"Um Arthur Morgana is coming." said Merlin pointing at Morgana who was riding down the hill on a white horse

"Thank you for stating the obvious." said Arthur. All the druids had gone back to the camp taking the sword that Merlin used with them.

"Hello dear brother." said Morgana

"Morgana." said Arthur

"Merlin would you like to handle this?" asked Gwaine just over a whisper

"My pleasure." said Merlin just over a whisper

"But you'll real yourself if you do." said Lancelot just over a whisper

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur

"Nothing." said Merlin

"Still here." said Morgana

Arthur turned around and to face Morgana and Merlin and the two knights went back to talking. Arthur was trying to fight with Morgana but her magic was no match to Arthur's sword.

"If I don't put a stop to this Arthur will die and he's my friend and my destiny, I can let him die and I'm willing to accept any punishment for using magic." said Merlin just over a whisper. Without waiting for a reply Merlin went over to Arthur and pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur practically shouted as he saw Merlin walking up to Morgana

"Oh look its Arthur's servant here to save the day." said Morgana sarcastically. She held out her hand and said a very powerful spell "Un yo ki fula HIY U." said Morgana

But before anything happened Merlin put out his hand and stopped the spell.

"But…but how is that possible that's one of the most powerful spells I know. The only person who could stop that spell would stop that spell would have to be a sorcerer who is just as powerful as…." Morgana paused for a moment then continued "You can't be... you just can't…how could you…you just can't be….Emrys?" she stammered

"Oh but I am." said Merlin and the knights and Arthur were silent and watching

"How that even possible Emrys is an old man." said Morgana

"I used an aging spell." said Merlin

"Why didn't you help me….I was scared…I fact I was terrified, I didn't know what was happening." said Morgana

"I sent you to the druids." said Merlin

Morgana got angry and was about to through Merlin back but Merlin reversed the spell and Morgana was thrown back about three feet. Merlin walked over to where Morgana was sitting on the forest floor.

"I suggest that you leave now." said Merlin sternly

"And why should?" Morgana asked getting back onto her

"I'll do something that you wouldn't want. Leave in the next six minutes and never ever, ever come back to Camelot and leave King Arthur alone than nothing will happen to you. But if you come back than you'll regret the day that you stepped foot in Camelot." said Merlin sternly

"And what would you do if I did?" said Morgana

"How would you feel if you I took away your magic? I don't think you would like that very much now would you." said Merlin

Morgana looked so, so scared then she ran to her horse, got onto it then rode away as quickly as she could. Merlin turned towards the knights and Arthur. Gwaine and Lancelot started clapping but Arthur looked like he might hurt Merlin.

"I haven't seen Morgana like that in years." Said Gwaine

"Me too." said Lancelot

Arthur finally spoke "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE. YOU HAVE MAGIC." Arthur shouted

"Um yeah." said Merlin

"Why didn't you tell me." said Arthur sternly

"Arthur I have magic. Guards take him to the cell we'll execute him in the morning." said Merlin putting on a little skit

"I wouldn't have told anyone not even my father." said Arthur sternly. Then he turned to his knights "Why don't you guys look so surprised." asked Arthur

"We um knew about his magic. Lancelot apparently found out years ago and I just found out last night." said Gwaine

"Arthur I don't think you realise how much I do for you and Camelot." said Merlin

"Yeah I don't, so tell me." said Arthur

"I do your chores, and when I not doing that I'm doing chores for Gaius. When I'm not doing either of those things I'm your life. Do you know how many I've lost count? I've fought griffins well actually both Lancelot and I did, anyway I've fought goblins, witches, warlocks, bandits and other things. I've been poisoned, almost executed several times and other things too. I've lost my almost girlfriend, my best friend and my father who I had only just met the day before he passed." Merlin snapped

"I'm sorry for the loss of all the people who you loved." said Arthur

"No you aren't. This is what you said to me _No man is wroth crying over_ or something like that." Merlin snapped

"I don't want to here anymore. When we get back to Camelot all three of you guys will be suspended from your duties until further notice." said Arthur still upset with the whole thing

"That's a little harsh." said Merlin

"Merlin you have lied to me for six years and you guys also lied." said Arthur still upset

"To be fair I didn't know until las…" Gwaine was interrupted by Arthur

"I don't want to hear it. You will be suspended until further notice got that." said Arthur sounding upset

"Yes sire." said Gwaine

"Sorry." said Merlin apologising to Lancelot and Gwaine

"Why are you apologising it's not your fault?" asked Lancelot

"Because I used magic and now you're in trouble." said Merlin

"Merlin don't worry about it okay." said Gwaine putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder

"Come on guys let's get packed up." Arthur snapped

Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot packed up. After they got packed up they got on the horses and rode back to Camelot. Arthur was silent most, then as they neared Camelot Arthur said "I won't tell anyone about…well you know. At least not yet." Then they were silent again.

When they got back to Camelot they put the horses in the stables then Arthur went to his chambers.

"We'll meet up with you in a bit." said Lancelot speaking to Merlin then Gwaine and Lancelot went to their own chambers to get changed and Merlin went to his chambers that he shared with Gaius.

Merlin went up the staircase that lead to Gaius's chambers. Merlin knocked, nothing so he opened the door and walked in.

"Gaius, Gaius." Merlin called no answer.

Merlin sat down on the bench and did nothing. Until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Merlin. The door opened and Gwaine and Lancelot came in

"Well the king is not happy at all he's pretty much snapping at everyone that is except Gwen." said Lancelot

"I'm hungry. Merlin could you whip a meal up with your magic." said Gwaine changing the subject

Merlin sighed "What do you want to eat?" asked Merlin

"A big meal." Said both Lancelot and Gwaine

Merlin said nothing but his eyes flashed gold and second's later dishes of food, three mugs of mead and dishes appeared. There was everything from chicken to potato's to steamed veggies and more food.

"Wow." said Lancelot

"Come on let's eat." said Gwaine diving into serving his food.

They were eating the food when the door opened and Gaius walked in. his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot eating.

"You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." said Gaius

"Our trip was cut short. Care to join us." said Gwaine dishing up some more food.

"Where did all this food come from?" asked Gaius sitting down beside Merlin

"They wanted to eat so I whipped some food up using magic." said Merlin

"Why would you do that." said Gaius

"Well Gwaine found out so yeah." said Merlin

They continued eating until there was a knock of the door.

"Come in." said Merlin

The door opened and Gwen walked in.

"Hi um sorry to disturb you but I have a question. Why is Arthur so cranky he said he suspended all three of you guys from your duties for a while." said Gwen

"Suspended." said Giaus glaring at Merlin

"Um just something on the trip nothing to worry your little mind about now go brush your hair or whatever girls do at this time of day." said Merlin lightly pushing Gwen out of the room then he closed it.

"Suspended." Gaius said again

"Well something happened on the trip that made me reveal my magic to Arthur but Gwaine knew about it before." said Merlin

"MERLIN TIME AND TIME AGAIN I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO REVEAL YOU'RE MAGIC I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT DEAD." Gaius shouted

"Morgana was about to kill Arthur I couldn't let that happen." said Merlin.

"I think we should get going. Bye" said Lancelot standing up.

"Bye." said Merlin, Then Gwaine and Lancelot left

Later that night Merlin had a hard time getting to sleep. At midnight he finally fell asleep.

 **Two Weeks Later:**

It was ten o'clock and Merlin and Gaius were eating breakfast when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Gaius. The door opened and Arthur walked in

"Can I speak to you for a moment." Said Arthur. This was the first time that he had spoken to Merlin since he had found out Merlin had magic

"Sure." said Merlin

Arthur walked over and sat down on the bench opposite of Merlin

"Now I want to ask you something. How feel if I changed the law of magic so that people could use magic for good but any people who use dark or black magic will be sentenced to death. But that would mean telling other people about you magic. Oh yeah and guess who has their job back you, Gwaine and Lancelot." said Arthur

"I would think that id a good law to put into place." said Merlin

"Okay well let's go and I've been without a servant for two weeks so be prepared to get your hands dirty." Said Arthur. Then both Arthur and Merlin left the room.

They were walking down the hallway when they passed Leon.

"Leon." said Arthur and Leon stopped and came back to Arthur

"Yes sire." said Leon

"I want to tell the knights that we have an urgent council meeting and that we're meeting in fifteen minutes." said Arthur

"Yes sire right away." said Leon then they both continued

Fifteen minutes later everyone gathered in the council room.

"I would like to discuss a law change." said Arthur

"Which law may I ask?" asked Elyan

"The law of magic." said Arthur, both Lancelot and Gwaine's eyes widened

"Why do you want to change it?" asked Percival

Arthur glanced at Merlin. Merlin knowing what Arthur was asking nodded then Arthur spoke "Our dear friend Merlin has been saving our and Camelot's life for quite some time and just weeks ago saved my life again from Morgana…..using magic." said Arthur

"Sure he did." said Leon

"It's true." said Gwaine

"If Arthur and Gwaine say Merlin has magic then I believe them. I think we should change that law." said Gwen standing up

"Me too and I think that rule should be changed." Said Elyan standing up

"Me too." said Percival standing up

"Us too." said Gwaine both standing up

"Leon?" Arthur questioned standing up

"I guess it's worth a try." said Leon standing up who was also the last to stand up

"So do we have an agreement?" asked Arthur

"I think we do." Said Gwen

"Great. Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine and Elyan go to all the druid camps, where Merlin lived and the lower towns and invite them to a party here at the castle at five tonight for a party to celebrate. And go right now. Council dismissed" said Arthur

The knights left the castle and Merlin and Arthur went to Arthur's chambers. When they walked into the room Merlin's eyes widened

"What happened?" asked Merlin

"I was left without a servant for days. Now you have to make my bed, sharpen my sword, do the laundry, clean my room, mop the floors and clean my armor" said Arthur

"re leya cina wela." said Merlin. His eyes flashed gold and the chores started to do it's self

"Very funny." said Arthur than he left the room

Six hours later Leon and the knights came back. They found Arthur in Arthurs chambers getting ready.

"They're all coming your highness." said Elyan

"Wonderful." said Arthur then the knights left.

At five o'clock people started to arrive in the court yard. In the castle Arthur was finishing getting ready. At five ten the doors opened to the balcony and Gwen and Arthur walked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls I King Arthur of Camelot am pleased to say that the banishment of magic is gone although anyone caught doing dark or black magic will be punishable to death. The doors will be opening soon" said Arthur

There was roar of clapping and cheering.

The party was amazing everyone had a great time there was dancing, a big dinner, and entertainment.

Merlin lay in bed that night thinking of what the future might hold for him.

 **Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Tell me if you want me to do a sequel. Review**


End file.
